Christmas Things
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: It's Christmas time for the S.S. Merry Go crew, but there not doing anything to celebrate! So, Luffy decides to have a li'l Kris Kringle party! Who will get for who? TAKES PLACE B4 ROBIN! ZoNa No Robin was hurt in the makin of dis fic!
1. St Luffy's Christmas Idea

**_One Piece:_**

Christmas Things

The crew had been lost at seas for days. Well, actually, Luffy used her maps as napkins and table cloth and mats. So, with no idea, Nami had to somehow start over and make new maps. Meaning, for the time being, they had no idea where they were headed. The crew was presently located in the dining hall. Nami drawing her maps, Zoro napping, Sanji checking out a cookbook, Chopper studying and Luffy and Usopp flicking a rolled up paper ball back and forth. Sounds exciting, eh?

But as we all know, our favorite King of the Pirates can't handle boredom very well. Really, no body can. So, Usopp and Luffy decided to work together on:

"On the first day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"A treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the second day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Two reindeer's antlers,"

"HUH?"

"And a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the third day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Four yummy courses,"

"Luffy? You just ate ten minutes ago."

"Three swordsman's swords, Two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Five "AIEEEEE's"!"

"…Uh, oka--…"

"Four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Six cool crewmates,"

"Hum? Someone talking about me?"

"Five "AIEEEEE's", four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Seven tears from Usopp,"

"Wuh…LUFFY!"

"Six cool crewmates, five "AIEEEEE's", four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"Grr…On the eighth day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Eight bags of loot,"

"Ooh! I like this song!"

"Seven tears from Usopp,"

"GRR… '_Hold it in buddy, hold.it.IN!_'

"Six cool crewmates, five "AIEEEEE's", four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Nine head bumps, eight bags of loot, seven tears from Usopp, six cool crewmates, five "AIEEEEE's", four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Ten cannons shooting, nine head bumps, eight bags of loot, seven tears from Usopp, six cool crewmates, five "AIEEEEE's", four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my captain gave to me…"

"Eleven naps of…napping,"

" SNORT …Wuh—Huh? Someone say nap?"

"Ten cannons shooting, nine head bumps, eight bags of loot, seven tears from Usopp, six cool crewmates, five "AIEEEEE's", four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords, two reindeer's antlers and a treasure known as One Piece!"

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my captain gave to me…"

"Twelve badies losing,"

"Wa-HOO!"

"Eleven naps of napping,"

"I'm all for that!"

"Ten cannons shooting, nine head bumps,"

"I'm about to give you two a head bump if this song doesn't end soon!"

"Eight bags of loot,"

"All for me, of course!"

"Of course, Nami-san!"

"Seven tears from Usopp,"

"I _STILL_ RESENT THAT!"

"Six cool crewmates,"

"No duh!"

"Five "AIEEEEE's"!"

"AHHHHH! My ears!"

"Four yummy courses, three swordsman's swords,"

"**WHAT**? Don't **TOUCH** MY _SWORDS_!"

"Two reindeer's antlers,"

"WAHHHHH! Stay A-_WAY_!"

"And a treasure known as One Piece!…Aw, wasn't that fun?"

"Not for our ears." Zoro answered.

"Yeah, mine are still ringi--…"

"HEY! You know WHAT?" Luffy interrupted with his usual high pitch.

"OWW! What did I just try to say?" Nami yelled at the overly optimistic captain.

"We should so 'Kris Kringle'!" Luffy announced, ignoring Nami's cry for silence.

The other's just stared.

"…Uh, Luffy, in case you have forgotten: We're PIRATES! P-I-R-A-T-E-S! We do not exchange gifts like some happy…hoppy do-goody idiots!" Zoro contorted.

"…I think it would be fun." Nami piped up.

Once again, the room went silent.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I think it would be good to get into the…holiday spirit. Although I have no idea what it is exactly, it sounds like fun. Besides, we've known each other long enough. And aren't friends…a-and family suppose exchange gifts on Christmas?"

Nami was looking at her fellow crew mates with a look that she thought Sanji and Chopper understood, since she opened up to them. But Zoro got the message. She had never gotten a Christmas gift before, let alone celebrate the holiday. He never had either, really. He basically trained his whole life. So really, this was just weird, but fun-sounding to him.

"All RIGHT! Who else?" Luffy asked.

"Whatever Nami does, I support one-hundred percent!" Sanji drooled.

"I-I think it would be nice if we experienced Christmas together." Tony Tony Chopper mumbled.

"Yeah! Why not?" Usopp agreed.

"B-but…but this is so…"

"Be quiet, fish guts! No one cares what you think!" Sanji sneered.

"Aw, zip it, apron." Zoro struck back.

"What did you say, Kapu?"

"I said, shut your damn mouth, curly!"

" gasp How dare you insult my eyebrow when you don't even have a sense of style."

"Oh, I'll show you some style." Zoro growled as he reached for one of his swords.

"OKAY! So, who gets for who?" Luffy chirped. 

"Why don't we draw names? That way, it's fair." Nami suggested.

"Good idea!" The other crewmates, not including the two quarreling blunder heads, agreed.

So, Nami wrote down everyone's name on pieces of paper and placed them in a cup. Sanji stopped fighting immediately and sat down beside her, his eyes already in hearts. Once finished, Nami gave the cup to the captain, giving him the honor of dispelling the names. But everyone agreed that Zoro would go last, since he was being such a bum.

Zoro was already bored as he waited in the circle of 'friends'. He needed something to do to pass the time, so he decided he'd pass the time by figuring out who got who's name by reading their facial expressions.

Usopp went first. His hand was fast as he drew out a name, looked at it and sighed with relief. Then, he started looking around the kitchen. This meant he was either getting for Sanji or Luffy.

Next was Chopper. His hand was shaking slightly as he reached into the cup. Zoro thought he would die before Chopper finally drew, but he did in time. His shaky hooves opened the paper and he smiled his happiest smile. It was obvious he was getting for Luffy. Zoro heard Nami giggle at the sight and he turned to look at her. Her face was calm and relaxed and she was smiling at Chopper's happiness, like he was her younger brother or son. But…she looked…peaceful…and, dare he say, beautiful. She looked like a princess with the smile and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She, however, noticed and turned to look at him. He instantly turned away and blushed.

Third was Nami's turn. She dropped her gentle face and showed no emotion. The name was drawn almost instantly and her poker face was put on. He had no idea who she got, but he didn't think he would be able to find out anyway.

Then it was Sanji. He uncrossed his fingers as he reached into the cup, mumbling some sort of mantra under his breath. But as he read the name, his eyes bulged and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Obviously, he was not happy. Obviously, he got Zoro. He started to grit his teeth and Zoro knew it was official.

Now, it was Luffy's turn. He pulled his name out and gave everyone his trademark 'cheer'. That was harder to figure out then Nami's.

Finally, it was his turn. Zoro gulped as he took the slip of paper into his rough tight hand. He opened the paper slowly, all most too afraid to look. From what he gathered, it was either Usopp, Nami or…he gulped again…Pot-head (A/N: u halfta define dat thru personal opinion!). But as he finally read the name through one open eye, he calmed down greatly.

Nami.

Never before had he realized what a beautiful name she had. It was a calming melody to his ears and mind.

"So, everyone got one?" Luffy checked.

The crew nodded.

"Good! Now, since tomorrow is Christmas, you all have one day to get gifts!" Luffy informed with his goofy grin.

"**WHAT?**"

"…What?" Luffy blinked twice.

"That's not enough time!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I don't see the problem." Luffy replied.

"Where exactly can we get our assigned crewmate's gift when we're stuck in the middle of--…"

! BANG !

"…no…where." 

"LAND-HO!" Luffy cheered as he ran out of the kitchen with a bounce in his step. Everyone left behind sweat-dropped. 

"…Someone…has got to monitor his brain." Nami choked out.

The others just nodded.

OKAY! DIS IS JUST DA 1st chapter! THER WILL B 2 MORE AND DEY WILL B POSTD AS FOLLOWS:  
2nd chapter: Fri. Dec. 23  
3rd (final) chapter: Sat. Dec. 24  
CHECK IT! JA NE!

P.S. This means chapter 7 of "Words From The Heart" will NOT b postd until afta Christmas!  
SRY! I just want u all 2 hav an X-MAS gift frum me 2 u, so I thought 'Y not an x-mas ZoNa fic?'


	2. Gift Buying and Puzzle Shopping

**_One Piece: _**

**Christmas Things  
**  
"OKAY!" Luffy exclaimed in a sing-song tone, "We're off to look for gifts! You can ask others for help, but you're not allowed to shop with anyone, especially Usopp,"

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE, You KN--…"

"Alright! MERRY GO CREW, GO!"

And they were off as if someone lit their bottoms on fire.

! With Chopper ! 

Chopper, knowing exactly what he was getting for his 'gift-target', ran straight into a flashy little trade center…

! With Usopp ! 

Usopp was clueless. What do you get for a g--…_someone _who has everything they need? And you don't know what any of their hobbies are?

So, he dragged his feet around town, looking from window to window, trying to get some sort of clue.

After a while, he was getting a little annoyed.

"Grr…I hate that g--…I want ring h--…I'll kick h--…ARG! I NEED SOME SORT OF SI--…"

! CRASH !

And he got one.

"Ow…what the heck was…huh!" Usopp looked down at the thing that landed on his foot and got his gift idea instantaneously.

! With Nami ! 

She knew exactly what she wanted to get Chopper. He had always been so kind to her, she loved him like a brother…who was a reindeer…human…animal…guy. So, she had developed a strong relationship with him and knew many things about him, other than the fact that he loved to help people when they were hurt physically, mentally and emotionally. Because both of them had gone through something painful, but were still able to smile. Whenever he smiled, she found herself smiling because he was smiling. It also made her happy to know he was happy.

So, Nami knew exactly where to go. She had never been to this town before, but she kind of figured where everything was and shockingly, she was right. Once she found all the town's stores that held the item she had in mind, she began her bargain hunt for the best price. She may love Chopper, but she loves money too. So, she respects both.

! With Sanji ! 

He was miserable. That was putting it mildly. He could not believe he was going to have to spend the berries he had been saving up to buy Nami this wonderful red and white dress on the muscle-headed idiot was forced to get gifts for. He knew if he refused to get anything, Nami would be upset with him for dampening the Christmas fun. And there was no way he was going to hurt Nami just to bug the pain in the neck known as 'Bozo'. So, he searched on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And o--…

"Why, hello there!"

"Huh?" Sanji turned at the sound of the calling voice, only to look at the source with heart filled eyes, "Hello to you too!" He skipped over to the girl. She had brown layered hair that fanned out slightly at the bottom. Her pink lip stick matched the tight pink dress that fit her curves perfectly. And her green eyes reminded him of emeralds…But this is how he looks at al women.

"Can I offer you a treat, darling?" She asked flirtatiously as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sure!" He responded, sounding delighted.

"Well then, come on in." Her voice deepened ever so slightly, just enough to entice him enough to follow her calling finger where she led him with no worry on his mind.

...Uh, Sanji, what about shopping?

! With Luffy ! 

Looking was hard. There were so many options, yet so little time and money. Well, for some people. As the price was examined again…

"…BOO!"

"AHHH!" Nami screamed from shock. She turned around quickly and used the item she was holding to wak the intruder over the head. Only to soon realize it was Luffy.

"…L-…L-Luffy! You scared me!"

"Quiet, PLEASE!" Someone shouted.

"So sorry! Luffy!" Nami now whispered as she dragged Luffy to a deserted location in the store, "Why did you do that? And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I need help with an idea for a gift." Luffy openly admitted.

"Oh, well okay, I'll help. But…WHY did you have to SCARE ME!"

"Uh-HEM!" Someone signaled.

"SORRY!" Nami apologized again.

"I thought you were sad 'cause you were looking down. So I thought you would get a laugh if I scared you. But I guess only I did. Ha ha ha ha h--…"

"Ma'AM! If you and your friend do not quiet down soon, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave! You are too loud, even the next three stores on both sides of me are complaining they can hear screami--…"

"Yes, we understand. So sorry to disturb you and your business." Nami apologized _again_.

The salesclerk walked away.

"Okay…So, who are you getting for?" Nami asked, now calm once more.

"I can't tell you. It's a secre--…"

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, HOW CAN I HELP YOU? **HUH!**"

! BAM !

"THIS IS JUST GREAT, LUFFY! NOW WE GOT KICKED OUT OF THE STORE!" Nami shouted for all the town to hear.

"Well don't blame me. You were the one yelling." Luffy said in defense.

"Gee, I wonder WHY!" Nami exclaimed.

"So, can you help me?" Luffy asked.

Nami could feel a blood vessel about to explode in her forehead. Maybe even more than one. She was also running a fever 'cause her skin was hot.

"I. Am. SO. OUT OF HERE!" Nami yelled as hard sounding as she could as she stomped off.

"Nami, wait! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Come back! NAMI!"

People around them thought they had just had a fight and broken up.

! With Zoro ! 

Okay, getting the name was great. It was the getting that was the hard part. He had no idea whatsoever on what to get for the navigating girl. She was so…complex to him. Like a puzzle when you're missing half the pieces, but you try to put it together anyway so you can try to figure out the picture on your own. That was definitely how he would define Nami as; a puzzle. But…who ever said puzzle can't be fun? They build intelligence and can be very entertaining. So, the only part he didn't like was buying a gift for his puzzle.

Whoops! _The_ puzzle.

Uh, _Nami_! Yeah, Nami! Not a puzzle, Nami!

How do you get a gift for a puzzle?

What would you get for a puzzle?

Another puzzle?

Heh, no!

Then you'd have a chance of having to incomplete puzzles and that's…not…

Never mind.

Anyway, this still didn't help Zoro in his quest for the p--…NAMI's gift.

"…Man, I hate puzzles."

Sure you do, Zoro. Sure you do…

!

Hayo 1c again! I hope u all enjoy dis ficcie and have a Merry Christmas! And I open u all get a bunch 'o anime gifts! Let me noe in reviews 4 any chapter! Ja ne!


	3. Secret Santa, Baby!

**_One Piece:_**

Christmas Things

'Twas the night of exchange…

And all through the boat, the only sound heard was the cry of a goat. Or the laugh of Luffy. He was exceedingly happy it was time to open gifts, so he was even more hyper then usual. He was acting like an optimistic drunk…a little bit different from his regular self. Anyway, the rest of the crew ignored him as well as possible and finished up their Christmas dinner. Sanji had bought dinner for Nami in town, but ended up having to share it with everyone else, since it was a fifteen pound turkey. This also worried Zoro. '_If he bought dinner with his money, I can already guess what my gift is!_' A giant 'X' appeared in his mind, the sound of a buzzer ringing through his ears.

"Can we open presents now?" Luffy asked Sanji impatiently, snapping Zoro out of his trance.

"NO, you dumb bum! We have to wait for Nami-san to finish eati--…"

"Wow! That was so good, Sanji! I'm so full, I don't think I'll ever eat again!" Nami complimented teasingly.

"Oh, anything for you, Nami-san." Sanji chirped with heart-y eyes.

"…Now?" Luffy begged.

"Yes, now you can." Sanji answered.

Suddenly, everyone realized his mistake at once.

'_Oh no!_'

'_He allowed it!_'

'_That means…_'

'_He's gonna…_'

"Wa-HOO-MPH!" Luffy was unable to cheer this time as Usopp, Zoro and Sanji body-checked him to the ground and covered his mouth as well as they could. After ten minutes of struggling and a few bitten and bleeding fingers, Luffy calmed down. They all formed a circle on the floor, holding their gifts. They sat in a certain order of giving gifts, so Luffy could go first.

"OKAY! Who got for ME?" he asked excitedly.

"…I did, Luffy." Chopper answered.

"ALLRIGHT! Hand it over, buddy!" Luffy stretched his open hands out toward his reindeer friend.  
Chopper pulled something out from behind his back. The others sweat-dropped at the look of his gift. It was bloated and in the shape of a…

! TEAR, RIP, TOSS !

"AWSOME! A TURKEY! THANKS, CHOPPER!" Luffy jumped over to his friend like a frog and gave him a gigantic hug. Zoro subconsciously turned to look at Nami again, to find her smiling at her reindeer friend. He smiled again at her happiness, though the reason was unknown to his mind, but not to his heart.

"Tony-baby," Nami hummed through a giggle, "I thought I saw you go into a motel yesterday. How did you get a turkey?"

"Well, a lot of people go away for Christmas with their families, so motels are full. Plus, they enjoy eating turkey as Christmas dinner. So, I went to the head chef and paid him double the berries of one turkey."

"WHAT? Baby, haven't I taught you anything?" Nami shook her head, "You could have asked me to come. I would've gotten you a deal." She finished with a wink and thumbs up.

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji stomped up from his seat, "I will NOT have you parading around, trying to get free food from men! It's not fair, Nami!" he finished whining.

Anyone with a functional brain on the ship sweat-dropped.

…Although the non-curly-eyebrow men on the ship agreed that doing something like that was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you mad, Sanji-kins," Nami purred as her eyes started to fill with tears and she bowed her head slightly. She started to bite her bottom lip as she brought her hand to her mouth, "I didn't mean to hurt you, honey. You must think I'm some sort of…sex-bunny girl,"

"I believe the term is sex-buddy…"

"Please, don't try to comfort me, handsome. I know what I've done is wrong. I only hope one day, you will look at me differently…and forgive my sins." A few tears now escaped her caramel-fudge colored eyes.

"NAMI-SAN! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Once again, every non-blonde man sweat-dropped.

Sanji bent down and hugged the red-head close, which for some reason made Zoro's blood boil, "I don't think you're a sex-bunny or buddy. I think you're a talented girl with the mind and body of a goddess."

'_Great! Steal my line!…WHOA! Where did that come from?_' Zoro thought.

Nami gasped and looked up at him. "…R-really?" She didn't sound playful anymore.

"Yes, I mean every word." Sanji replied, looking into her eyes with no smile on his face. He was serious.

And so was Zoro. He was seriously going to murder this guy tonight! That would be his Christmas gift to the world!

"…S-sanji…cou-could you go make me some coffee? This whole holiday has worn me out." She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Of course." Sanji smiled and raced off to the stove.

Zoro just stared at the blonde with a hateful passion.

"…Okay, um, who's next?" Usopp asked as he rubbed his temple with a handkerchief.

"NAMI GOES NEXT!" Sanji echoed through the night.

"…Um, okay…Who has Nami's name?" Usopp asked as he shook slightly from the echo.

Zoro gulped and shuffled his position a bit. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, Zoro," Nami sang with a grin plastered on her face, "Do you have something for darling me?"

"…I'unno." He lied with a shrug.

"Are you teasing me, sexy?" She giggled.

"N-n-NO!" He shouted as he handed her his gift.

"Aw, thanks, sexy." She knew calling him that bothered him in some indescribable way.

He turned away to blush as she opened her gift and gasped.

"…Z-Zoro, it's…amazing!" She squealed as she jumped up in excitement.

Zoro turned around to see her modeling the orange diamond necklace. "Now, don't go pawning it on me. That necklace is very important and very valuable…it means a lot to me, okay?"

"…W-why Zoro?" Nami asked, intrigued.

"…Well, I didn't know what to get you, so…I got you that…and something else. Look." Zoro pointed to a piece of paper in the wrapping paper.

Nami bent down and grabbed the piece of paper he was referring to read it in her mind. Then looked up, smiled, gave him a thumbs up and winked at him. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up in return.

"Okay, now they're psychic! Well, then, you two, tell me who's next to go?" Usopp asked.

"Sure, how about…"

"Sanji!" Nami cheered.

'_…Way to ruin our mood, Nami-san!_' Zoro mocked displeasingly.

"Yes, sweetums?" Sanji hummed to the navigator.

"You get to give your gift next!" She announced.

"Alright then. Oh, here's your coffee. I made it creamy, like your complexion." Sanji flirted.

Zoro gagged.

Sanji sat down next to 'his' girl and pulled an envelope out of his inside chest pocket. He handed to Zoro without looking at him. He grabbed it from the horny chef, not looking too thankful. He opened the envelope, which wasn't even labeled, and looked cross-eyed at his supposed 'gift'.

"…What…the hell is this? Some sort of joke?" Zoro barked.

"I just thought you needed some love, even if imaginary, so I got you that gift card," he informed as he took a puff from his cigar, "No need to thank m--…"

"Who on earth WOU--…"

"OH NO!" Usopp cried, breaking Zoro's anger spell for the insensitive jerk.

"What now?" Zoro groaned.

"I got the same thing for Sanji!" Usopp explained through tears.

"REALLY? DO NOT FRET, MY GOOD, GOOD FRIEND! I AM ETERNALLY GREATFUL!" Sanji danced with his arm around Usopp.

Nami, coming from no where, came up and snatched Zoro's 'gift' out of his hands and examined it. She glared despisingly at it instantaneously. It was a coupon for a free breakfast buffet at that resturant Sanji went to the day previous. The one with the good-looking waitress that's super nice, if you catch my drift.

Nami clenched it in her fist tightly before returning it to Zoro. He took it uncaringly and just flicked on the floor.

The rest of the night went smoothly, I guess. Usopp got a bunch of rocks that had been sharpened for his sling-shot from Luffy. And Nami gave Chopper a book called, "To Be With You". It was about a girl who had been locked up from society as some queen's head assisstant. But one day, she dropped some laundry from her balcony and went to retrieve it, meaning she got to leave the house for the first time. When she did, she bumped into a hunter and they fell in love…The story goes on and on. It took place in the modern times (for them) and Chopper found anything outside snow interesting. He was happy.

After that, Zoro went straight to bed. He felt so stupid for going along with this whole Christmas idea, he just wanted to go to sleep for the rest of his life. However, the calm sea caught his attention. He looked out at the still night water and he found his mind slip away. Hmm…maybe he could go on night duty? Yeah, why not? Who else would, anyway? They're all busy…

He sat down against the males' cabin wall and just stared into the starry night sky. He felt so peaceful, like he was just a soul floating in the wind. For the first time in as far back as he could remember, he felt good. He felt…safe and…fine.

"Zoro…" someone called from around the cabin corner.

He sat up straight and turned in the sound's direction, only to find Nami's head sticking out from the side, holding onto the wall crease, like she was afraid to approach him. She looked drowsy, but also nervous, something that was rare for Nami.

"Uh, yeah?" he answered.

"Can I…sit—talk with you for a moment?" she asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Sure." He replied by patting the spot beside him.

She smiled at him throught he night's darkness and made her way over to him. She hopped around the corner, revealing her bright diamond necklace in the bright starry sky light. He couldn't help but smile.

She sat down with her arms wrapped around her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the breeze consume her as she smiled at its presence. She looked so relaxed now. He felt good. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at him, trying to let him hear her giggle.

"You ike your gift?" She managed to say.

He grunted in response, the smile fading.

"I thought you might say that. And I guess it was obvious this was going to happen, huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean, huh?" Zoro spat.

"I mean, we don't really know much about you. We know you like swords and your hot, but that's about it." She whispered her last bit with a chuckle, the sight of his blush made her do so.

"Aw, leave me alone. What exactly did you come here for anyway? Was that it?"

"No. I have something for you." She went straight to the point, no Nami-teasing style.

He looked her in the eyes, shock evident on his face.

"…R-really? But, you didn't get my name." Zoro said the only thing that came to his mind.

"I know. But I figured something like this would happen. I knew Sanji got your name because I wrote down everyone's name on the slips of paper. I did something to each slip so I'd know who got who. Like your's, I bent the top right corner backward. I can't believe no one noticed." She admitted.

Boy, did he feel stupid.

"So, where is this gift of yours?" He asked.

"Oh, you can't have it now. Meet me tomorrow i--…"

"NO." he responded.

"Why not?" she questionned, sounding sad.

He looked at her with a fire in his eyes, "This is just some trick. You're just trying to make get my hopes up, then your going to--…"

"Zoro, think about it. Have I ever gotten you a gift before?"

"…No."

"Have I ever lied and said I've gotten you a gift before?"

"No."

"Have I ever even mentioned the word gift when referring to someone other than myself?"

"No."

"Then what have you got to lose? Besides, if I am,you can forget that 'I.O.U.' slip of paper you gave to me today. You'll be debt free, okay?"

Zoro was surprised. This obviously meant she was serious.

"…Okay."

"Good. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she poked his arm at that, "meet me up in the Crow's Nest tomorrow morning. I promise you, its something worth your time." She teased him with her infamous wink and jumped up to leave. She raced around the corner and headed back intot he kitchen. He waited for the sound of the door closing before he let his breath go.

"…Something worth my time, huh?" he mumbled, un-audioble, "Well, any puzzle is worth my time."

…He's not good at flirtateous lines…  
GOMEN NASAI! DER WUZ AN ERROR WIT FANFICTION AND IT WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE! SO GOMEN NASAI! (I'M SORRY!)

**CHAPTER 4 WILL B POSTED**! IM ADDIN ANOTHA CHAPTER! SRY, BUT I WAS SWAMPED WIT BUSINESS DA LAST FEW DAYS AND COULDN'T POST! I SWEAR ON MY LUV 4 U GUYS DA LAST CHAPTER WILL B POSTED:  
**BY TUESDAY THE MOST! IF FANFICTION WILL LET ME! PROMISE!  
**


	4. Gift Exchange From Hearts to Minds

**_One Piece:_**

Christmas Things

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

Exh—OKAY! It's NOT working!

Zoro was visibly breathing heavily in his position up in the Crow's Nest. He had been waiting for who knows how long for Nami, but no idea why. He heard himself scolding, saying, '_It's just another trick! She's always pulling stunts like this just to bug ya! Now, you're gonna catch a cold because you're so damn gullible!_' A true man was not gullible, but trusting. For some reason, he felt he could trust Nami. Plus, he was anxious. Excited. He really wanted to see what she had gotten him. So, he shooed the cautious voice inside his head away and sat **_patiently _**up high, waiting for her.

And waiting…

And waiting…

And wai—"OKAY! Where the hell is she?" he growled under his breath.

"Geez, you've only been here less than five minutes and you're so jumpy. For someone who didn't want to partake in gift exchange, you sure are interested, aren't you, jiggles?" he heard a teasing voice whisper from behind.

He turned around instantaneously and the spunky red head was already sitting on her knees, right behind him. She had on her infernal grin and her eyes sparkled with something he could not recognize.

"AHHH!" he shrieked.

"Calm down, Zoro. You know, the way you're acting, you are gonna give yourself a heart attack before you get your gift. You wouldn't want that, now would you? After all the trouble we both went through to get each other gifts. I'd feel bad if I got something from you but you got nothing in return." She said seductively through a few giggles.

That's when he noticed; she wasn't wearing his necklace!

"HEY! Where's the necklace I gave you?" he demanded.

"But Zoro, we're here to exchange gifts. It would be foolish of me to wear the gift you already gave me when I am getting some new from you. I wouldn't want to have to choose which gift is better." She responded lightly.

"Huh? But that was your gift from me! I have nothing else to give you." He informed, slightly frightened by the look she was giving him and what she was talking about.

"Oh, you do Zoro. Tonight, we're both giving each other the exact same gift at the exact same time. Are you ready, Zoro?" she asked huskily as she leaned forward over him pretty and placing her hand on his knee.

Can you say…!** BLUSH **!

"…R-ready for wuh--…"

"Go!" she hummed as she pulled something out of her pocket and…

…get ready for fluff…

…kissed Zoro on the lips. For Zoro, life froze at that moment. He just stared down at the beauteous girl with closed, her lips feel unimaginable. However, life caught up with him and he fell backward. The impact had no affect on him since shock consumed his whole mind. Nevertheless, Nami seized the chance to bring her arms up, one around his neck and one resting on his hip. She hooked her right leg around his waist as she slipped off on his left side.

Sadly, Zoro was too shocked to respond. And every single instant in time has an end. So, with no action, Nami let go of his lips. She rested her head on his spread out arm and waited for her breath to return. Zoro…was need less to say…

Still shocked.

'_How…how could she do that?_; he asked himself, his mind racing a thought for a millisecond, '_How did she get up the guts to do that? …I mean, I coulda done that if I wanted to…if I had the time to, but I didn't! And what about me? I didn't do anything! I just sat there, frozen, as if I was watching her tannin—I MEAN…watching her and 'Ricki retardo' at the gift exchange. DAMMIT! I SUCK! How unmanly was I just…?_'

He slowly turned his head to look over at the red head. He found her breathing calmly now, both hands held to her heart and she was cuddling oh so close to him, he could smell her violet fragrance. Her eyes opened then and were sparkling again, this time, with something that calmed him.

"…Merry Christmas, sexy." She mumbled out through breathing.

He allowed himself to smirk…in a slight manor.

After a few more moments of star gazing in each other's eyes, Nami got up. Zoro heard himself whimper at the feel of her warmth, his only warmth, leaving. Luckily, Nami heard it to. She smiled down at him and gave him a wink. He didn't realize he was blushing because of her actions and continued to stare at her as she stood and headed for the ladder. But as she passed him, she threw something while muttering, "Catch."

And so he caught it.

He looked down at the prickly object in his hand, then at her once again. But she was gone down the ladder.

'_Mistletoe…used on me._' The thought surprised him. He never would of thought such a traditional romantic tool would be used by someone for him. Yet, she had. He smiled down at the plant as he thought,

'_Merry Christmas, hottie. Can't wait to see you at New Year's._'

**SEQUEL! "Love's New Year's Resolution" CHECK IT: TUESDAY, JANUARY 2! PcEz!**


End file.
